Another Stupid Love Story
by KamiKoNeko
Summary: My parents are dumbasses. They thought it'd be a "therapeutic" for me to go to a forgin country where I barely know enough to converse in the language and have to see a therapist once a month. My family has always been rich, we're a successful peoples, but I'm different. They hate me for it. So, It's good for all of us...
1. A warning

okay, Fair warning, I'm here to write

EMBARASSING SHIT.

I'm not looking for hate, or judgement, I just want to be able to write shit without my parents comming to fuck me up every time I post something remotely diffrent.

If you're not looking for shitty fantasies then you best leave now.

or don't.

I mean, your choice.


	2. Prologue

Paris~

looking out the door of my Uber ride to see the great wonder of the Eiffel Tower in the Distance paired with a sunset backdrop of the sky. it's so gorgeous….

maybe moving to the City of Romance isn't such a bad thing. I've been hoping all my life from Osaka to Baltimore to live with my parents. Now I'm on my own, I guess. Now that I think back to it, sending a fourteen year old girl to paris to live alone was a dumb idea. I mean, they still pay for my housing, food, and phone bill, but still they wanted this for me. They said it'd be "therapeutic." I'll be seeing a Psychologist every month unless something happens to me, which, honestly, I don't know if I'd want to call my parents if something happened. I don't trust them like I used to. I know they mean well, but I've heard what they say behind my back. now that I think about it, that may be why they sent me away. they knew I'd be gone, even if it was expensive. then again, money was never a problem for my-

"madam?"

"eh-"

I look out the door to see a cute little apartment building. I hop out of the car and thank my Driver.

I walk in, Up the stairs to the 4th floor, and looked around at the completely furnished room. it was small, had a 3 person couch with a TV and coffee table. Other furnitures are scattered about the room. I turn back to the door, to find the bar and Kitchen, already stocked with food.I jumped up on one of the barstools and spun around on it. I take note of the swively-spinyness and hop off. Next is to explore the bathroom. It's a diagonal little room in the corner. I walk in to find That it's smaller than it seems. It has a little bath/shower in the corner, and a small archway led to the toilet. The sink was right by the door, and it seemed that everywhere a shelf or cabinet could fit, there was one. I swivel to the mirror above the sink. I was a mess. My snowy hair was loose in its twintails, large bags hung below my pinkish eyes. I'm not like most other people, I'm albino. My grandmother was too, and so was her grandmother before her. It tends to skip a generation, even though it's not something that's typically passed down genetically. I look down at my body. It's covered by a baggy hoodie and my legs covered with tall, black socks. I'm a fucking fatass. I decide to ignore my appearance for now and finally explore my room. The roof was slanted, and lower than the rest of the apartment. My room was equipped with my laptop, bed, desktop, circular in the center of the room above the dresser, and a full length mirror by the ladder in the corner. Hell yeah! I race up the ladder, push open the door and next thing you know I'm on the roof. It wasn't the peak of the building, that's actually accessible and has the garden. But this roof was for design, and had a gorgeous view of the night time Paris skyline. I'm not supposed to be up here for long, I could fall of, but damn this is just so pretty…..

I check my clock. It's 10 at night. Ah, typical. I sink back down to my room and To my computer. I begin school next week, and I haven't actually seen the school. I research it, typing into the computer, "Collège Françoise Dupont." I go to the school website and look through everything I can find.

I decide I'm tired, and lay in my bed, It's more comfortable than I expected. It's nice. Now to drift into dreamland….


	3. O N E

I awake to the sunlight beaming across my room. I sit up, and look over to my little maneki neko clock. It's 10:26. The Paris morning must be beautiful~ I swing my legs out of bed and go to get dressed. I find my white sweater, a black suspender skirt, tall black socks and white sneakers. I play with my treble-bass clef heart ring as I look about for my phone. I grab that, my headphones, a sketchbook, my drawing tablet, my wallet and shove it all into the crossbody purse I carry with me everywhere. I race down the steps, jumping over the two steps to reach the bottom floor. I open the door to the fresh Paris air, and take a deep breath in. I turn and walk down block, and turn the corner. A sweet scent filled my nose as I skip down the street,

I'm near a bakery.

I sprint to find that I was right. I small bakery on the corner of the street. Score! I slip out my wallet and walk inside.

"Ah, a new customer!"

"Welcome! How may we help you today?"

I look about the glass casings, and back at the lovely couple in front of me.

"do those croissants come in chocolate?"

the couple gave a slight laugh, and handed me a chocolate croissant in a small bag. I took a bite from the bready goodness.

holy fucking shit this is the best thing I've ever had in my life! what is this!?

I put the rest of the croissant back in the bag, and I skip out the door. I look about my surroundings as I float about the streets of the city of love. I notice a park a few blocks down, and I decide to enter. The greenery is a beautiful, with spring flowers in bloom. I take a seat on a bench, and begin to eat the rest of my croissant. The flavor is rich, the melty chocolate slightly burning my tongue. I finish it much faster than I expected, and pulled out my sketchbook. I began to draw, my pencil skitting across the page. That satisfying sound it gave as the soft graphite rubbed the paper was almost music. I let my hand take over and I knew I was in the zone. The scene became clear as I drew what was in front of me. A happy family. A child holding the hands of a father and mother, facing away from me, walking. I've always loved romance, all kinds. And personally, I've never considered gender whilst picking partners. The idea of love is for everyone, no matter what. I look up and about the park. I looking to the side I see another artist! He's drawing, his bright red hair covering his right eye, the same eye I cover with my own hair. I can't make out any details, but he looks really cool. I think about walking. Up and saying hi, but as an artist myself, I know I hate being interrupted while drawing. On top of this, people tend to not like me anyway. If I talked to him, he'd most likely end up hating me. Like everyone else did…

I turned away, and went back to skipping about the city. But looking up, I notice something strange. A dark cloud was circling a building in the distance. It looks like a rain cloud, but normally rain clouds are a fluffy grey and shapeless, this was circular and almost black. It looks a bit worrisome..

*later that night*

Paris at night is so beautiful. I look about my surroundings, I skip about the streets, music playing through my headphones. I open the door of the apartment building and race up the stairs to my room. Tomorrow is another day, and on top of that, a school day. For the first time, I'm excited to start school. Maybe I'll make some new friends...


End file.
